


Anger Management

by almondjoyz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-12
Updated: 2007-06-12
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondjoyz/pseuds/almondjoyz
Summary: Ron has a unique way of diffusing Hermione's anger...





	Anger Management

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

I slam the door to my bedroom and throw a book against the wall. Hermione would go into shock if she saw me do that.

Hermione.

It's all her fault.

She just makes me so damned crazy sometimes with her 'I'm the smart one' attitude and she just can't accept the fact that I might know more about this subject than she would. 

Has she ever flown broom while being chased by rabid unicorns?

Has she ever negotiated tail winds in the middle of a thunderstorm?

Does she ride a broomstick for a living?

No, no and no.

The woman couldn't even get the bloody thing to jump into her hand back in first year. She's a bloody nightmare, that one.

I kick a book across the room and fling myself on the bed, my face staring up at the Quidditch poster I've had since I was eight. The nameless Chaser grins down at me and for an instant, I'm reminded of Hermione's smile, which ends up reminding me of our fight.

_"No! There's no possible way it will work, Ronald. The logistics of the situation are just..."_

_"Shut up! Will you listen to me for one minute! If the brooms are aligned correctly, the wind won't affect the flight of the others as much. The lead broom..."_

_"Ron, it's just ridiculous to even think about doing something like that. The risk involved alone is too much to think about."_

_She shook her head and stood up from the table._

_"I thought this was my wedding, too, Hermione. Why do we have to do everything your way? Flying is something I enjoy doing...so why can't we do this?"_

_"Because it's stupid and immature-"_

_"WHAT?"_

_"I...er, Ron, I didn't mean-"_

_"Yes, you did. I'm stupid and immature. I'm surprised you even want to marry someone who only got five NEWTs."_

_I stormed out of her flat and Apparated back to my little room at The Burrow._

My anger continues to bubble inside and I am in desperate need of a drink. The strongest thing Mum keeps around here these days is currant wine, and I definitely need something stronger than that.

Harry.

He's always up for a quick trip to a pub.

I grab my money bag off the top of my dresser and Apparate to Harry's place.

When I appear, the house is quiet and I notice his Firebolt is propped up against the fireplace and his trainers are lying on a tied rug. He's always had that habit of putting his shoes on a rug, even at Hogwarts. And here, at his own house, who the bloody hell cares?

"Harry! Harry, mate, where are you?" 

The sound of a menacing thump draws my attention to the back of the house and I withdraw my wand from my back pocket, Mad-Eye Moody be damned. The sound comes again and I step lightly towards one of the back rooms that I think Harry calls the butler's pantry. 

I slowly push back the swinging door and my eyes nearly pop out of my head. I'm disgusted, but for some odd reason, I can't look away.

Harry has Ginny pushed onto a worktop and-damn!-are those her legs wrapped around his neck? His lily-white arse keeps pumping into her and she's propping herself up on her elbows. 

_Hel--lo, Ron...that's your best friend fucking your sister...go on in there and deck him!_

_Ronald, just back away and go back home..._

_Ron, he's deflowered her! You must defend her honour!_

_Ronald, you know that they love each other._

_That's the lamest excuse I ever heard! Ron, Harry hasn't even put a ring on her finger...think of her reputation!_

"Um, Ron, were you planning on standing there all day or could you please turn around so we can get dressed?" Harry looks over his shoulder at me while Ginny is biting his shoulder in a piss-poor attempt at hiding her laughter.

I quickly spin around and head toward the front room and squat on the hearth, fingering the throw that lies across the back of the wooden chair I know to avoid because it's too rickety for anyone weighing over one hundred fifty pounds.

I hear foot falls on the back stairs and figure Gin must've fled the pantry. I tell myself that I need to grow up and just let her be a normal twenty-year-old. Hell, I'm just glad I got out of there with my face free from bat bogeys.

"Ron..."

I look up to find a disheveled Harry standing in front of me, jeans unzipped and boxer shorts jutting out of the opening.

"Did you need something?" he asks.

Harry looks dangerous, here in this moment. He reminds me of Filch ready to pounce on the twins for breaking one of his eighty-five thousand, three hundred forty-nine rules. For the first time in my life, I'm scared of someone six inches shorter than me and weighing about thitty pounds less.

"Uh, sorry 'bout that...I, well, I didn't know you were-"

"Getting laid."

Well, there's one way of looking at it.

"Uh, yeah. Well, there was something I needed to talk you about."

"And?"

I furrow my brows and wring my hands, trying to figure out exactly how to put this so that he won't laugh at me.

"Can you please hurry up, Ron? I have plans for the rest of the day, you know."

I snort and bark in laughter.

"Hermione and I had a fight..."

I go on to tell him about what we fought about, what she said, how I acted, how stubborn she was and how bloody insensitive she was being. I end with a dramatic retelling of my angry retreat to my childhood home.

That last bit didn't sound nearly as masculine as I had intended.

"So what am I supposed to say? What do you want me to do about it? Give her the silent treatment? Fuck, Ron, we're not thirteen anymore."

"So I saw."

We share a funny look and Harry rolls his eyes at me. 

"You need to fix it. I can't be dragged into your domestic problems anymore, Ron. You're marrying her. Leave me out of it." He pauses for a moment and then continues. "I love you both, you know that, Ron. But I'm not going to be the third wheel in your marriage. I can't take sides. Go and talk to you fiancée."

Harry stands and runs his hands through his hair, making it stand up on end, the way he knows drives my sister nuts. 

"So you're throwing me out?" I feign shock.

"Yeah, I am. I have a guest, you know." He shoves the jar of Floo powder in front of me. "Tell your folks we'll be over for dinner tonight. We have news..."

His grin gives him away.

"Bloody hell! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Ron, leave-I haven't been able to finish my post-engagement fuck thanks to you, and I'd like to get back into your sister's good graces."

"Nah, you just wanna get in her knickers---" Harry shoots me a death glare and I raise my hands. "Fine, fine! I'll see you later tonight, okay?" 

With a cheeky grin, I Apparate away, back to my bedroom.

"There you are! No one knew where you'd gone, and we were all so worried about you, Ronald!" Hermione sounded like a banshee when she was angry, and this was no exception. "Now stop all this foolish brooding and let's finish these plans!"

"Why, so you can call me stupid and immature again?" I crossed my arms against my chest and planted my feet firmly on the floor. I wasn't going to give in. It appears we are at an impasse.

"I never called you either of those things...just that-blast it, Ron, why do you have to be so adamant about this?"

It was then that I saw it, the look of panic in her eyes that reminds me of the look a chess opponent always wears when they knew they were trapped. And she looks like a deer caught in the headlights.

Normally, I would jump at the chance to squash the opponent, make away with the queen at the first opportunity and ensure my victory. But this-this was Hermione. This illogical line of argument didn't follow her usual approach. She was going on emotion here, not logic, and that's what really threw me.

And then it all clicked into place.

She was scared.

Scared of flying.

And it was up to me to help her with that fear.

Time to change tactics.

I take a tentative step toward her, encouraged by the fact that she didn't hex me, followed by another and another, until I stand in front of her. I put my hands on her shoulders and run them up and down the way she'd always said relaxed her. There is still no argument from her, so I continue. I lean down and place my nose just underneath her ear, breathing in the light scent of her shampoo and moisturizer. I'll never get enough of smelling her. My lips find their way to the sensitive skin behind her ear and I can feel her shiver as I breathe on her and kiss her lightly.

"Ron, I don't want to fight with you." Her voice has lost all the piss and vinegar of our "real" arguments. She's just trying to keep up the front she uses.

"Then let me help you figure out what we'll do..." I breathe heavily into her ear again and she shudders as I hold her. The pieces are beginning to fall into place.

I pull back from her and take her hand, leading her toward the door, grabbing my broom as we get to the hall. Panic returns to her and she stops us.

"Ron, I told you I don't think that's such a good idea! Don't you listen to me?" 

"Do you trust me, Hermione?"

"Of course I do, Ron."

"Then trust me with this. All you have to do is hold on tight. No arguing, no doubting. Just trust me to help you." I push her hair back away from her face and lift her chin so she can see me. "C'mon. Let me be your teacher. I'll be generous with the House points, too."

She laughs and allows me to pull her out of my room and down the stairs. Once we're outside, I can feel her tense up, but the fact that she hasn't said anything tells me she's trying very hard to let me be the leader on this one. We cross the drive, passed the chicken coop and walk around the outhouse toward the paddock.

A take the broom off my shoulder and hold it at thigh-level, low enough for her to climb on. Hermione looks uneasily at me but straddles the broom as it begins to hover without my aid. She looks over her shoulder and bites her lower lip as I climb on behind her.

"Okay, now I'm gonna kick off and we'll just hover for a moment, okay?"

She nods and I notice her breathing speed up as she begins to panic. She needs a distraction. So I do what I do best and move in to nuzzle her neck.

"Shh...I'm here. Nothing's gonna hurt you while I've got you, love." I place tiny kisses behind her ear and I can tell it's working. She relaxes against me and I kick off the ground, sending us about three feet up. "Now, tighten your thighs around the broom...you know, just the way you do when we-"

"Ron!" She whips her head around and I can see her blush making her way across her cheeks, making me wish we were doing just what I intimated at.

"I'm just trying to get you to relax." We both have a chuckle and then I cough to get back at the task at hand. "Ready to go up now?"

"I s'pose. Where do I put my hands?" Her voice cracks a bit and I suddenly get a good idea.

"Put your hands on the broom, and I'll lean forward, like this-" I lean forward as I speak and wrap my hands around hers, holding them steady against the polished broom handle. "On three, we'll get 'er going...one...two..." She takes a deep breath and tenses a bit. "...three!" I lift the handle and we're suddenly gliding through the afternoon sky. 

I move in and look at her face. Her eyes are squeezed shut tight. She needs to see the beauty of flight and learn why I love this feeling...the feeling of complete freedom and to experience the pure adrenaline rush of flight.

"Open your eyes. You need to see this," I whisper into her ear and watch as she slowly opens her beautiful brown eyes.

She gasps. "Oh..."

I groan at the sound, immediately feeling my cock spring to life. Holding her close like this, pressing up against me, sharing this flight, it's amazing that I'm still capable of flying, I'm so turned on by this.

"Higher?"

I don't wait for an answer and climb so that we're above the trees, about thirty feet in the air. It's a lot lower than what I usually fly, but I want her to love flying as much as I do. 

It's important to share things in a marriage, she's said a number of times over the last few months. Unfortunately, it was me learning about all the new things, and she the one deciding what I needed to know. I hope this is only the first of many things that we can share.

"Faster, Ron." She turns to me and I'm sucked into the black hole that is known as Hermione's sex appeal. I kiss her passionately on the lips and engage her tongue with mine, tasting the wind on her lips. 

We continue to kiss each other, taking a breath whenever we feel our lungs about to burst. I need more. I need her. Now.

"Swing your leg over."

"What? Ron...I...it's not safe..."

I silence her with another kiss and put one hand on the broom and the other on her left leg, swinging it over so she sits side-saddle on the broom.

I notice she's about ready to panic again. "I've got you, remember? Now put your arms around my neck and swing your right leg to the other side."

Hermione flings her arms around me, nearly choking me, but I let her. If that's what she need right now, fine. Very slowly, she lifts her leg over my lap to swing it to the other side. Her foot brushes over my erection, and even though I know she hasn't noticed, I like to think she did that on purpose. Once she's facing me, my left hand goes to the broom behind and I activate the securing charm that allows me to fly without my hands during matches. This broom has leaned a lot about me as I fly, and I have no doubt that it will do just fine for what's on my mind.

I put my arms around her waist and pull her along the handle until she's as flush with my body as she can be sitting on a broom. Before she can argue with me about taking me hands off the broom, I move in and kiss her, picking up where we left off a few moments ago. 

Her moan signals her surrender and I begin to massage her breasts, her back, her thighs and her bum. Even as we fly among the treetops, I can smell her earthy, erotic scent through her clothing and it's starting to drive me mad. With another tug, she's sitting on my lap, pressed up against the bulge I know she can no longer ignore. I rip my mouth from hers and look at her, telling her with my eyes what I want. I know she's going to balk at my suggestion, but I really don't care. I've dreamt about doing something like this since fourth year when she started entering my wet dreams.

To my surprise, she smiles at me. 

"That would be rather...thrilling, wouldn't it?" Her hand leaves my neck and traces the line of my jaw and slides over my lips, something that never fails to remind me how wonderful it is to be with her.

I watch in amazement as she begins to unbutton her blouse and once she finishes that, she unhooks the front clasp of her bra, showing me her full, ripe breasts that are just the right size for my hands. Not too big, not too small. Perfect. 

Unconsciously, I send the broom into a bit of a dive and she grabs me close to her, breasts squashed deliciously against my chest. I steady the broom and then charm the broom to hover over the pond behind The Burrow. 

"It's okay." I take her cheeks in my hands and kiss her again, my tongue gliding easily across her slick lips and teeth. I love how she tastes-like strawberries and chocolate-and kissing her is perhaps my favourite thing to do in the world, right up there with making love to her.

"Ron...please..."

I groan and push the blouse down to her elbows, followed by her bra and her upper body is completely open to me. I take a nipple into my mouth, laving it with my tongue, lips and nipping at it gently. My right hand goes to her left breast, and I squeeze it, hoping to treat it to the same pleasure that its twin is receiving.

She fumbles with the belt, button and zipper of my jeans, making me curse the choice in clothing I made this morning.

"Just banish 'em...I've got boxers on!"

My clever, sexy witch smiles as she kisses me and with a rush of cook air, my jeans disappear, leaving me in my underwear with a stiff cock poking through the slit of the fly. Thank Merlin I didn't pick a pair that had a button. Hermione pulls the fabric over my dick and immediately takes it in her hand, running her fingers over the hot flesh, making me see stars behind my eyes.

I open my eyes and watch as she banishes her own shorts and knickers, leaving our nether regions in dangerous proximity. Various smells mingle to make my desire for her increase: the wind, the apple blossoms below us and her musky smell of sex. I flex my hips and she shifts onto me and I fill her heat. She moans against my lips as we kiss some more, our bodies trying desperately to find release in this precarious position. I hold her tight with my left hand and with my right, I mover her blouse and bra off her arms, leaving it to flutter in the wind behind her.

She takes control and begins grinding against me, teasing me her with her slow slides and her swirling hips. I reach down to stroke her clit, making her moan and speed up her movements. 

"Shit, Hermione, just like that." I take her mouth again and she nibbles my lower lip with her perfect, straight teeth.

I thrust up hard, so hard that I'm completely inside her, deeper than I've been in a long time. I give her clit a couple more rubs and soon she's screaming my name into the air. I come a few seconds later, my body shuddering with the overwhelming pleasure she's given me. The aftershocks of our orgasms continue to pulse and she settles against my chest while I hold her protectively in my arms.

I begin to steer us back toward the house, wanting immensely to continue this in my bedroom. This has been one of the best flights I've ever had and I hope I've convinced her that flying can be wonderful and not something to be feared.

"That...was bloody brilliant," she mutters. "And I'm not scared any more, not with you here with me."

"That was the point of this little experiment." 

As we near the house, I pick out several figures milling about. Remembering our mutual state of undress, I fly around to the back of the house and find the lone window to my attic room.

"Here, climb onto the sill. I'll follow you."

I watch as my half-naked girlfriend climbs into my room through the window, again, making another one of my dirty dreams come true. Once she's safely inside, I crawl through the window and find her giggling at me.

"What?" 

A sexy woman giggling at you while you stand in front of her half-naked does nothing for the self-esteem.

"Nothing...it's just that it moves even after you've stopped."

I roll my eyes and close the distance between us, taking her into my arms again, fanning the flames that haven't completely died inside me.

"I thought you liked my dangly bits."

"It's just that I like them better when they're not so dangly..."

\----- 

"Everyone ready?"

I turn around to glance at Harry, Fred and George behind me on my left. They give me a thumbs up and I turn to the other side to look at Ginny, Alicia and Luna. Luna, whose pregnant belly causes her to sit awkwardly on her broom, uses both hands to steady herself. I give Hermione, who is sitting in front of me, a squeeze and I give the signal to the others to kick off.

Soon, all seven brooms are in the air, flying in a 'V' formation. Hermione and I are in the lead position, taking the air resistance off the others. We circle the village of Ottery St. Catchpole and then head out towards Stoatshead Hill, where our reception is to take place. 

As we near the hill, Hermione turns toward me and kisses my cheek.

"You were right. This is the best feeling in the world...Why did I ever doubt you?"

"I told you, all you had to do was trust me, and I'd never let you fall."

She relaxes against me and I begin our descent, moving toward the back of the left side so that Harry can take the lead.

I then realize that it's always been this way-Hermione and I making things easier so that Harry can get all the glory. Of course, that's not true and think of the real reason I'm smiling and shaking my head at my best friend.

He'll have to contend with Ginny later, since he wouldn't let her take the lead in the descent. He's being noble and all self-sacrificing to make my wedding better.

What a guy...

 


End file.
